


Not With A Whimper Nor a Bang

by texasbowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic!Wincest, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbowlegs/pseuds/texasbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all stories end bloody or sad. The Winchesters' didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With A Whimper Nor a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [my tumblr](http://texasbowlegs.tumblr.com/post/64965183832/i-recall-once-a-distant-memory-a-friend-saying)

I recall once, a distant memory, a friend saying that the story would end bloody, or it would end sad. 

The Winchesters are dead. 

But it didn’t end bloody, or sad, for either of them. I suppose the story always has the ability to rewrite itself the way it should have been written originally. 

They had not been hunters for a long time, but I would still keep a watchful eye on them, in case they needed help. As my friend would say: old habits do die hard. I watched Dean succeed in mechanical work, while Sam’s path led him somewhere scholarly. He was a teacher of young human minds, and from the joy I would always see on his face, I believe it’s safe to say he enjoyed the work. 

Dean had an affinity for bringing animals home to the house he and Sam shared. He brought home many dogs over the years, all joyous surprises for his brother. No cats, however. Never cats.

It had been a life of safety, comfort - love. I had never seen either of them smile so much. 

Sometimes I feared they would not be given the salvation they deserved, for all of their good works and suffering, only because they shared an intimacy not suited for family by my Father’s intention. I would never presume to understand the facets of human emotion, but if I wanted to learn about abiding love, the Winchesters would have been my example. 

It had taken me years of watching them flourish together, in a home not built for the road, to learn that they were not two souls - rather one that had been divided into two vessels. Never complete, never whole, never right without the other. 

Over time, their bodies had begun to decay with age, yet they continued on. Many times I wondered if I should offer healing hands to their pains - stiff bones and wrinkled skin - but never asked. Aging was a part of life, a part of the death that had so long been denied to them. I would let them live as normal humans did. They had earned it.

Dean had passed on first. It had not been a bloody ending. He’d gone peacefully, in the bed that I had seen him and Sam share for nearly half a century, with Sam safely pressed close. I presumed that was the only way Dean Winchester would ever leave the earth. I had been sure to meet him once he passed. 

Surely enough, the first words he spoke to me, coming from the mouth of a man who looked much younger than he did when he’d died, had been “I’m waiting for Sam”.

I didn’t argue. You never did with Dean Winchester in regards to Sam. 

I watched over Sam after that, and surely enough, the younger Winchester died shortly after his brother. Humans, I think, would call it coincidence. I know better. 

Never complete, never whole, never right, without the other half.

I greeted Sam, looking as I remembered him appearing when I’d first met him absent the wrinkles and graying color I had watched come over him as time passed, as I had done with Dean, and led him to the one he requested the moment he saw me. 

Everyone person’s heaven is different. A select few share one. It was no surprise two of those select few were the Winchester brothers. 

Dean was sitting on the Impala when I brought Sam to him, under a sky full of endless bright stars. It was their time now, their time to be one for the rest of eternity. They had earned it. Earned the peace of death that would keep them sealed together for always. 

Dean smiled upon seeing him, Sam, his younger face free of worry and weight as I had seem so many times on him, and said “took you long enough”. 

Winchester family greetings continue to confuse me. 

As I did while they were living, I look in on them from time to time. They’re at peace, often wound together under trees or by their car that makes it difficult to distinguish where one of them ends and another begins.

I suppose that has always been the case when it comes to the Winchesters. 

The world has long forgotten their names, never knowing what they did to save it as many times as they did. I don’t think they care much about a legacy, as humans would call it. But those of us, angels, hunters that continue to protect and serve, whom have lived and passed on stories of the valiant lives of the Winchester brothers, try to keep their memory alive. 

Not all stories end bloody or sad. The Winchesters' didn’t.


End file.
